Munitions, such as 60 mm mortar cartridges, typically utilize some form of propelling charge support assembly to protect the propelling charges during transportation and handling. Conventional propelling charge support assemblies utilize foam to cushion the 60 mm mortar cartridge propelling charges. Although conventional propelling charge support assemblies have proven to be useful, it would be desirable to present additional improvements.
The type of foam utilized on the conventional propelling charge support assembly is required to meet stringent performance requirements during tactical use. Foam that meets these stringent performance requirements has been difficult to procure and can be expensive. Further, foam degrades with age. As the foam degrades, the ability of the propelling charge support assembly to protect munitions also degrades. In addition, conventional propelling charge support assemblies using foam require additional manpower during assembly, which leads to higher propelling charge support assembly unit costs.
What is needed is a propelling charge support for munitions that does not require foam yet still provides adequate protection for the 60 mm mortar cartridge during transportation and handling. The need for such a system has heretofore remained unsatisfied.